


出久组

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	出久组

相良喜欢智司身上有他制造或者跟他有关的伤口，他还喜欢看这个人血红着眼鸡巴被他屁股夹住恨不得插死他的模样，他喜欢那个放荡到穿上透视蕾丝女士内衣用自己早已润滑好格外软嫩的屁眼夹住出久大当家鸡巴的自己。他也不觉得自己很奇怪是个异类，因为制造伤口与痛感就是他表达爱意的方式。


End file.
